


Did you know?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Of course she did.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067162
Kudos: 4





	Did you know?

Our story starts in the Gryffindor common room, James Potter is talking to his girlfriend Lily Evans about James' close friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

James asked, "Hey Lil, did you know that Padfoot had a thing for Moony?"

Lily smirked. "Of course I did. Didn't you, Prongs?"

James muttered, "No, I had no clue."

Lily laughed. "Really? You didn't pick up on it at all?"

James nodded and said, "You saw my face when Padfoot told Wormtail and I at breakfast that day."

Lily told him, "Well, I'm a girl though. Maybe we just pick up on that kind of thing differently."

James shrugged. "Yeah, maybe."

Lily smiled. "Are you happy for them though?"

James beamed, "Oh, of course I am. They're my best friends, Lil. Obviously I'm happy that they're happy. We just need to find Wormtail somebody now."

Lily grinned. "One step at a time."


End file.
